As a common information transmission tool, LED display screens can display information to people and play the role of prompting and decoration. However, existing LED display screens are mostly based on dot matrix row and column scanning or liquid crystal row and column scanning, which present a flat display effect if the user watches with naked eyes, and cannot display the spatial stereo effect.